Make A Wish
by XscarlettXsuccubiX
Summary: SasuNaru one-shot. This is my first ever fluff. It takes place on Valentines Day with a lonely Naruto. Please R&R. Completed.


Authors Note: Hiya Everyone and thanxs for taking a look! I expect all of you to leave me a review! Please No Flames, healthy criticisim and advice on revision is appreciated and noted but if your just going to bitch then you can buzz off.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto or anything else except this story... DAMMIT... runs into a corner and starts muttering darkly about how to steal... I mean, "legally aquire" Naruto

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

(Author Rants XD)

**Make A Wish**

**By XscarletXsuccubiX**

"Little fish, little fish, take my wish..."

Naruto stared into the water below the bridge he was standing on. He had been standing on this same bridge for the past 10 minutes repeating the same line over and over again after tossing in a single yen.

"Hey dobe, you lose something?"

Naruto's head jerked up and around as he looked to see who had spoken. _Dammit, what the hell is that teme doing here, I thought he was with Sakura at the festival._

"Are you going to answer me or just stand there looking like a dumb fish?"

Naruto growled and then snapped. "I don't look like a fish teme, and no, I didn't lose anything, now go away. Leave me alone and go tease your fangirls." Naruto returned to staring at the water.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _Well, this is interesting, he isn't acting his usual self, he's not trying to start a fight with me, hmmm... _Instead of leaving like Naruto told him to (Since when has Sasuke EVER listened to Naruto?!) he walked up next to Naruto and leaned against the railing just looking at the small blonde boy. Naruto glanced at Sasuke for a second, frowning, but otherwise ignored him.

The two of them stayed that way for a good 30 minutes, the raven haired boy gazing at the smaller blonde next to him while the blonde boy continued studying the water and occasionally muttering that odd little sentance.

"Why are you still here, Sasuke?"

Sasuke jumped at Naruto's voice but recovered quickly and hastened to answer. "I want to know why you are here instead of at the Valentines Day Festival, and I'm curious about the wish you keep muttering about."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke but quickly turned back to the water.

"Why should I tell you anything, it's not like you ever cared about anyone else."

Sasuke glared at Naruto and snapped, "I do care about other people, otherwise I wouldn't be bothering with you."

Naruto gazed at Sasuke for a moment then sighed. "Really? Your really concerned about me and not just being a pain?"

Sasuke nodded. Naruto smiled sadly. "Alright then..."

"The reason I'm not at the carnival is because I have no place there. Its Valentines Day, the Day of Love, the day you express that love to friends and family... I have no family and don't really have friends. I have no one to spend this day with. I'm not at the carnival because... I have no one to love and no one loves me."

Sasuke stood there staring at Naruto. _But... but thats not true, I... I... no, I got rid of that long ago, now is not the time to bring it back up. _Sasuke cleared his throat before speaking, "I... I see. I understand what you mean about having no family, but no friends?! Thats not really true, I mean theirs Kakashi, Sakura, and... and there's me."

Naruto gazed at Sasuke in wonder for a moment before whispering, "Do you mean that Sasuke, are you really my friend?"

Sasuke gave a small smile then nodded.

Naruto's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face, he reached his arms forward and wrapped the around Sasuke's shoulders giving him a tight hug.

"Thank you Sasuke, thank you so much... you... you don't realize what this means to me!"

Sasuke blushed slightly before wrapping his arms around Naruto ackwardly.

"Um... yeah... well... " Sasuke coughed ackwardly, his blush deepening as Naruto continued to cling to him.

"Naruto... would you like to come to the Valentines Day Festival with me?"

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke so quickly he stumbled, he looked Sasuke dead in the eye and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Are You Crazy, teme?!"

Sasuke blinked, confused. "What?"

"What?! What do you mean, what?! Your supposed to be on a date with Sakura! I heard her ask you to the festival yesterday and you said YES!! Why aren't you with her?"

Sasuke blinked then raised an eyebrow, smirking. "What were you doing? Spying on us?" Naruto growled low in his throat causing Sasuke to chuckle. "I was with her earlier and she was acting fairly normal for a change, then Ino showed up and they both started giggling and looking at me funny. I couldn't stand there much longer without killing one or both of them, so I left." Sasuke shrugged as if it didn't matter to him.

Naruto stared at Sasuke and spoke slowly. "You know... if the girls didn't love you so much they would form a lynch mob and come after you."

Sasuke shrugged again. "Whatever... so, are you coming or not?"

Sasuke turned on his heel and began to walk away from the staring Naruto and towards the festival. Eventually, Naruto blinked, realizing that Sasuke was leaving and hurried to catch up. _Does Sasuke really not care how the girls feel about him? I know he's never acted like he cared but I always thought he was posing... maybe he really DOESN'T care about the girls. _

Naruto continued to debate with himself on whether or not Sasuke actually cared about the girls all the way to the festival, never noticing the covert looks Sasuke was throwing him. _I wonder what he is thinking so hard about? Is he thinking about Sakura and how she must be feeling since I left her alone? I hope he doesn't run off to try and comfort her or flirt with her. After all, this is probably the first time he and I have just hung out without training or fighting being involved._

They both continued on to the festival with no idea what the other was thinking. When they arrived, Sasuke noticed with relief that Naruto was remaining with him while Naruto remained clueless about Sasuke. However, even their own personal worries couldn't keep them from joining in the festivities for very long.

Naruto and Sasuke wandered around for a while, simply enjoying themselves. Naruto challenged Sasuke to a couple games but Sasuke won each time, he was even awarded a cute little orange fox with red eyes. Naruto seemed especially annoyed at losing this particular prize(2) that Sasuke just gave the fox to Naruto. The look on his face was full of so much suprise and happiness that Sasuke didn't care about the strange looks people were throwing him.

Eventually they decided to head over to Ichigaku Ramen for a late lunch. There were food stalls at the festival but they were all overpriced and very crowded. The street leading to Ichigaku was practically deserted. As they were walking Sasuke remembered something he had wanted to ask Naruto. "Hey, Naruto."

Naruto turned to Sasuke, smiling. "Yeah? What is it?"

"What was your wish, Naruto?"

Naruto stiffened, the smile barely staying in place. "What wish Sasuke? I'm not sure I know what your talking about." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and replied sharply, "You know exactly what I'm talking about dobe so don't try to avoid the question."

Naruto sighed and turned to stare at the village festivities. "Little fish, little fish, take my wish... that's what your talking about isn't it?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes."

Naruto smile turned sad. "My wish... a silly wish for someone like me(1), but it's something I want very badly no matter how pathetic it seems..."

Sasuke stared hard at Naruto. "So... what was it?"

Naruto turned and looked Sasuke straight in the eye. "I wished for love, Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked at Naruto and stared at the serious expression on his face closely and spoke slowly. "Love... I see... you know, Iruka loves you like a brother."

Naruto looked down letting his hair fall forward to hide his face. "Yeah, I know, but... thats not the love I mean Sasuke... I... I want something more... I want... " Suddenly, Naruto looks up and his bright blue eyes found and locked with Sasukes cobalt ones.

"I want you."

Sasuke gulped and stared at Naruto, when he was finally able to speak, he was proud to find that his voice only trembled a little. "What, exactly, are you trying to say Naruto?"

Naruto smiled slightly. "That I like you, maybe even... maybe even love you, I don't know yet. All I know is that recently, every time we go on a mission, I'm afraid it will turn out like that mission where we fought Zabuza and Haku except... excpet this time it'll be worse... this time, we won't get lucky... this time you might actually die. That last thought is what tends to scare me..." Here Naruto paused and a look of uncertainty and maybe a litte fear crossed his face. "I... I don't want to lose you Sasuke but I wanted you to know, so..." At this Naruto seemed unable to go on, he just looked into Sasuke eyes pleadingly, biting his lips nervously.

Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock. _He... he likes me... loves me even... wow... _Sasuke wasn't sure what to say so for a couple of seconds he didn't say anything and as the silence lengthened Naruto seemed to wilt a little. Suddenly Naruto laughed softly, startling Sasuke.

"Look at me. You get enough simpering from your fangirls. The last thing you need is a guy... look, Sasuke, lets just forget about all this. I need to head home anyways. Well... see ya." And with the last words Naruto turned and began walking away.

Sasuke blinked and wondered if maybe he should leave Naruto alone, but as he saw Naruto turn away a voice within him cried out _Don't Let Him Leave!!_ Sasuke snaked a hand out and grabbed Naruto's arm, he pulled the startled boy around to look at him.

"Naruto, I... ah, hell, your the blabber-mouth, I suck at words, so here..." And Sasuke sharply tugged on Narutos arm, causing the suprised blonde to stumble forward. Sasuke caught Naruto but in an unexpected way. Instead of hands catching and steadying him he felt a pair of lips crush themselves against his. At first the kiss was determined but when Naruto began to respond the lips softened.

Eventually, the two boys broke apart in order to catch their breath and ended up just staring at each other. They both began speaking at the same time.

"Naruto, I..."

"Sasuke, you..."

They both smiled nervously until Naruto poked Sasuke in the chest and said, "You first..."

Sasuke closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened his eyes and began again. "Naruto, I didn't know you felt that way about me. If I had know I wouldn't have... how long have you felt this way?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know exactly. Some time after the mission where we fought Zabuza and Haku. I... I guess seeing you nearly die right before my eyes made me realize just how much I cared about you."

Sasuke smiled slightly. "Dobe..." Naruto bristled at the word but Sasuke continued. "I loved you long before that mission." As Naruto stared Sasuke grinned mischeviously. "Remember our first 'kiss'?" Naruto nodded and Sasuke's grin grew. "Well, it wasn't exactly an accident! I have always been good at jutsu and it was childs play at getting that boy to bump into you! It took all the restraint I owned to not smile and to act disgusted!" Naruto blushed at the memory and gaped.

"You... you orchestrated that kiss?! No way! Really? Wow!"

Sasuke smiled. "I have loved you for a long time Naruto. You always seemed to hate me so I gave it up as a lost cause and became content to be your teammate."

Suddenly, Naruto smiled. "This is great Sasuke! We should SO go on a date!! We can move into one of the others places. Probably yours, mine tiny. Not to mention we..." Sasuke held up his hands.

"Whoa, Whoa Naruto, whats all this about living together? Look, I love you but lets take this one at a time, shall we?" Sasuke stepped back, grinned, and held out his arm while making a sweeping bow. "Now, how about for a first date we have lunch." Sasuke's grin turned shrewd. "How about Ichigaku Ramen? Im buying, of cour..." At the words 'I'm buying' Naruto grabbed Sasuke arm and practically dragged the laughing boy all the way to Ichigaku Ramen!

The End

Authors final Rant: Soooooooooo, tell me what you think, okay?! This is my first one-shot, my first, ever fanfiction and I need honest opinions. I have only ever reviewed and never been the one reviewed. I look forward to hearing from all of you! BTW, I have started another Naruto fanfiction and I need someone I can run my idea by. I would prefer another Naruto fanfic writer. It's not gonna be a fluffy valentine one like this. It's called 'A Silent Scream' and its going to involve slight self-abuse and attempted suicide. Please help me write my first ever dark fanfic!

(1)He is refering to the fact that he's half fox demon but Sasuke doesn't know this yet.

(2) Three guesses why Naruto wanted this specific prize and the first two don't count! XD


End file.
